Metus
Metus był Agori żyjącym na Bara Magna, członkiem Plemienia Lodu. Biografia Metus pracował w koszarach Lodowej Armii podczas Wojny Rdzenia na Spherus Magna. Przygotowywał wojowników do bitwy. Był członkiem grupy Plemienia Lodu, która jako ostatnia wyemigrowała na południe, do miejsca znanego później jako Iconox. Podczas wędrówki karawanu dostawczego w trakcie wojny, grupa Metusa została zaatakowana przez Battera. Metus przeżył, i zdołał dotrzeć do celu. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, iż zawdzięcza życie tylko temu, że był nieuzbrojony Po Rozpadzie, Metus skupił się na zawieraniu umów z innymi wioskami. Kiedykolwiek Exsidian został odkryty w okolicy, Metus zaczął go sprzedawać. Jednak był zbyt skutecznym sprzedawcą i inne wioski zaczęły wymuszać siłą surowiec. To właśnie doprowadziło Certavusa do obmyślenia planu, jak zażegnać konflikty i w konsekwencji, do stworzenia systemu walk Glatorian. Metus, jako że zdobył doświadczenie będąc szkoleniowcem w koszarach, wybrał zawód trenera Glatorian. Gdy skończył pracę z Certavusem, przekazał zdobyte umiejętności wojownikom takim jak Strakk czy Gelu. Kariera Metusa w konsekwencji przeistoczyła się w organizatora walk na Arenie. Przywódcy wiosek, z braku czasu, wynajmowali go by ustawiał walki. Podczas jednej z jego wielu przechadzek do innych wioskek, Metus został schwytany przez Plemię Skały, które co dopiero dołączyło do systemu Glatorian. Metus sądząc, że to wyjście z sytuacji gwarantujące mu przeżycie, zgodził się dostarczać informacji Skrallom na temat systemów obronnych wiosek. Okazał się być dobrym mediatorem między Skrallami a Łowcami Kości. Pewnego raz w Vulcanus, on i Raanu debatowali nad potrzebą dodatkowych Glatorian w szeregach Wioski Ognia. Metus zaznaczył, że nikt nie sprzymieży się z Plemieniem Ognia, jeśli w grę wchodzi walka ze Skrallem. Po walce na arenie, Metus spotkał się z wojownikiem Skralli, który brał w niej udział i przekazał mu informacje dla Tumy. Kiedy to pewien Agori, wysłany przez Raanu do innych wiosek z prośbą o pomoc, w końcu dotarł do Iconox, Metus podszedł do niego i oskarżył go kradzież zajęcia. Metus bowiem wierzył, że Agori szukał w tym wszystkim własnego zysku, tak samo jako on. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Metusa, Agori oferował informację o lokalizacji pustynnej oazy w zamian za pomoc. Dlatego Metus zgodził się na propozycję i przybysz zdradził mu to miejsce. W imieniu wioski Metus obiecał pomoc, i kazał Agori udać się do Strakka. Zdrada Berix, śledzony przez Kiinę, śledził Metusa. Gdy Berixa złapała Kiina, Metus kazał Skrallom i Łowcom Kości ich pojmać i zabrać do Roxtus. Gdy Mata Nui, Gresh, Ackar i Click ze Scarabaxami dotarli do wioski Skralli, Metus uciekł. Mata Nui dogonił go, złapał za szyję i za pomocą Igniki przemienił go w węża mogącego mówić. Przemieniony Metus uciekł, a Mata Nui i jego drużyna pokonali Skrallów i Łowców Kości. 'Uwaga! Następująca informacja nie ma potwierdzenia o miejscu w fabule. '''Później próbował zabić Mata Nui'ego, Ackara, Kiinę i Vastusa lecz przeszkodził mu Click. Cechy i Zdolności Metus odznacza się niebywałą elokwencją. Jest doskonałym, przekonywującym mówcą, co pomaga mu w jego przebiegłych planach. Bronie thumb|Metus w ''[[Glatorian Arena]] Metus nosi miecz oraz tarczę. W "BIONICLE Glatorian I" jest napisane, że Metus ma topór. Statystyki Cytaty * "Tchórzostwo!? Jestem po prostu biznesmenem." * "Wsiadaj! No chyba że chcesz wpaść w ręce Łowców Kości,albo co gorsza, Skrallom. Informacje o Zestawie *Został wydany w 2009r. Posiadał miecz i tarczę. Instrukcja Trivia *W filmie Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy gdy został przemieniony w węża, jego hełm wykształcił kły. *To on poznał sposób na pokonanie Baterra. *Metus jest chory na tę samą zarazę, która wytępiła mieszkańców Wioski Żelaza; mówi o tym serial "Opowieść Sahmada". Pojawienia *''Komiks 1: Piaski Bara Magna'' (Pierwsze pojawienie) *''Komiks 2: Upadek Atero'' *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''Przeprawa'' *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' *Najazd na Vulcanus *Przewodnik Mata Nui po Bara Magna *Komiks 4: Before the storm *Opowieść Sahmada Linki zewnętrzne *Strona Metusa na My Lego Network Kategoria:Agori